


Wig snatched

by Wtflol



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, 🅱lease go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtflol/pseuds/Wtflol
Summary: Basically how Peter met Shuri and they became best friendsAlternatively titled, reasons that tony has grey hair
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel), Tony Stark & T'Challa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1: A nervous Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is like my first fanfic. I'm not that experienced. This fic is only written for fun. If there are any mistakes please point them out. It will kinda help me in improving my writing. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if this isn't as great. Thanks for reading💜💜
> 
> Edit: I changed the rating from general to teen because of swearing in the third chapter.

"Mr. Parker, stop glaring at the clock and pay attention to the class"

Peter's gaze which had been resolutely fixated on the (very very slow) clock for the past 15 minutes, met his teacher's. 

"Sorry Mrs. Garcia", Peter mumbled.

"Just don't let it happen again", sighed Mrs. Garcia, "I want to get out of this classroom as much as you, but you don't see me glaring at the clock. Now where was I..."

Peter tried to pay attention to his teacher, he really did. But it's hard to pay attention when  
1\. He was already ahead of his class (like miles ahead, but he tried to be humble) and  
2\. He was going to visit Wakanda  
Tech Disneyland Wakanda. Like what was even his life?

Mr. Stark, one fine Monday morning, on two cups of coffee (only), decided it would be a good idea to take his mentee to visit Wakanda while he and ( ** _king_** ) T'challa sorted out some business deals. He wanted to introduce Peter to ( ** _princess_** ) Shuri, T'challa's sister.

Peter was extremely excited to meet Shuri. He would then have someone his age to geek out with, regarding superhero things. Don't get him wrong, he loved Ned, but Ned didn't get what it was like to be a superhero in action. So yeah, he was excited to meet Shuri, untill Mr. Stark informed him that Shuri was possibly the smartest person on the planet. And moreover, **_Mr. Stark_** informed him that. 

This changed things. Peter knew that he was a little bit smarter than the rest of his class but it was nothing compared to the smartest person on the panet. What if Shuri thought Peter was dumb, decided not to be friends with him and ignored him for the rest of the trip? Also as Mj liked to point out regularly, Peter was a loser. He was not 'cool' he was probably the opposite of 'cool'. What if Shuri thought that too, decided not to be friends with him and ignored him for the rest of the trip? Or what if she just straight up hated him, decided not to be friends with him and ignored him for the rest of the trip?

As Peter was wallowing in his self-pity, the bell rung signalling the end of school and Peter's head which was previously situated safely in his hands dropped with a bang on his table. 

"Ouch. Okay, that hurt." Peter said.

"Pete, are you okay?", Ned asked from the table beside Peter as their classmates started to shuffle out of the classroom. Ned knew about his friend's trip to Wakanda. Peter had been over the moon about it when Mr. Stark first informed him, but now, it seemed as if Peter would prefer to rather die.

"Ye-Yeah completely fine. No problem over here, no sir. Completely fine." replied Peter

"You are nervous aren't you." Ned asked as he stood up from his desk and waited for Peter to pack his things

Peter deflated, Ned knew him too well. "Yeah", Peter said. He packed his things and followed Ned out of the class.

"Dude, you will be fine. You're Spider-man. And besides you are going there with Mr. Stark. He is basically your dad. He won't let anything happen to you. May would murder him." Ned said.

"Yeah, I'm Spider-man! And dude he's not basically my dad."

"He is. May agrees."

"No he's no-.....Oh my god, he is."

"Told you"

"Wait, you gossip with May!?"

They had reached the school gates and could now spot an angry Happy who was leaning against his car and yelling into his phone.

"Oh look Happy is here! Bye Peter! Gotta go!", Ned started power walking towards the bus

"You didn't aswer my question?!", Peter called after him

"Bye Peter!", Ned shouted back, waving enthusiastically.

"What the hell?", Peter mumbled to himself

"Peter!", Happy said startling him, "Come on, we have a flight to catch."

"Happy you nearly gave me a heart attack!", Peter exclaimed.

"If we don't stay on schedule, Pepper will have a heart attack."

And that shut him up quickly. The only person in his life who he respected and feared as much as May would probably be queen Pepper Potts. Then again the only person who he adored as much as May is probably queen Pepper Potts, so, yeah.

When Mr. Stark first introduced them, Peter had been sort of awkward around her. She just radiated this aura of power and strength and he was awed. But after getting to know her better, they got along like a house on fire. They had their monthly shopping trips, Pepper always ensured that Peter was eating healthy when he stayed at the tower and they binged Brooklyn Nine Nine together. She was like a pseudo-mom to him.

He followed Happy and got into the car.

"Ready?" Happy asked.

Nope. "Yep" Peter replied.

"Ok. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't that long. I'll try to make the next chapter long. Untill then folks✌


	2. Chapter 2 : Lab Destruction Bros™

They reached the tower and Peter got out of the car to follow Happy who was leading them towards the aviation ramp where the private jet was situated. 

Peter felt jittery and uneasy with every step he took. He spotted Mr. Stark waving in the distance and Pepper standing near him. Peter made his way over to them. Pepper gave him a huge hug. And Mr. Stark clapped his back.

"Hey squirt, you excited?" Mr. Stark asked

Nope, I'm dying "Yep." Peter replied.

"Pete, are you okay?" Pepper asked with concern laced in her voice.

Nope "Yep. Completely fine." Peter said, trying to avoid looking into his pseudo-parents' eyes.

"Pete you look like you're going to hurl any minute now, you're clearly not fine. If you want we can reschedule the trip." Mr Stark said

"No!" Peter exclaimed. He didn't want Mr. Stark to miss out on anything just because Peter was being a coward. "I'm fine Mr. Stark. I can do this."

"Don't be nervous Pete, Tony will be with you the whole time. Nothing will happen to you." Pepper reassured Peter.

"It's just, what if they hate me?" Peter asked with a small voice. 

"Oh Peter, c'mere" Pepper said. She moved forward to hug Peter. Peter gratefully accepted the hug.

"If we know one thing for certain, it's that you are the most amazing person in the world, okay? No one can hate you" Pepper said.

"Yeah squirt, no one can hate you, you look like a puppy" Tony said. Pepper swatted him over the head with a rolled up magazine. Peter chuckled. 

"Hey, you okay now Pete?" Pepper asked releasing him from the hug.

"Yeah feeling better. Thanks m-Pepper" Peter said.

"Great! We have to leave in about 5 minutes or T'challa will go from friendly annoyace to murder mode. C'mon Pete, let's go. Bye Pep." Tony said. He kissed Pepper's cheek and then put his hand on Peter's shoulder to steer him towards the jet while he blabbered on about Wakanda's technological prowess. Peter looked over his shoulder and waved a goodbye to Pepper which she returned with a small smile. Peter smiled and then turned his head to focus on Tony who was now wondering about the food in Wakanda.

Peter chuckled to himself at his mentor's ramblings. After Mr. Stark and Pepper's reassurances, he was feeling a lot better.

'I can do this' he thought and then joined his mentor in his ramblings with a small smile on his face.

\---------

The jet landed on the aviation ramp in Wakanda. Tony exited the jet with his usual swagger and moved forward to greet T'challa who was standing near the gate to the palace with the Wakandan royal family and the Dora Milaje. Peter followed Tony. His nervousness which had previously been squashed down, now returned with full force. He stopped, took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. 'I can do this' he thought again.

Tony stopped in his tracks to look over his shoulder at Peter giving him a look filled with concern. Peter gave him thumbs up and started to walk beside him towards the Wakandan royal family and the Dora Milaje.

When they reached them, Tony and T'challa greeted each other with a firm handshake. T'challa's mother too shook Tony's hand. And Tony waved at the Dora Milaje. Okoye rolled her eyes at him.Tony introduced Peter to them and Peter waved a shy hello to everyone.

"You're late" T'challa said

"Well family problems kitty cat. How are you doing?" Tony said.

"Fine considering the fact that my sister decided to blow up another lab today" T'challa replied and then started to walk inside the gate toward the palace.

Peter perked up at that. She too blew up labs. He was even more excited to meet her now. Tony fell in step with T'challa and Peter followed them.

"I know your pain hello kitty. Peter set my lab on fire yesterday, and DUM-E doused _me_ with the fire extinguisher instead of the lab. I wasn't even in the lab." Tony said.

T'challa laughed at that and Peter ducked his head to look at his worn out sneakers. It wasn't his fault that the lab caught on fire, it was......okay yeah it was his fault but it was an accident!

T'challa's mother, Ramonda, nudged him with her hand. Peter looked up to meet her eyes.

"Go, Shuri is in that lab. She was busy with some upgrades and thus couldn't come to greet you. These boys will forget to introduce you both in their silly talks" Ramonda whispered 

Peter nodded and smiled. He turned to follow in the direction where Ramonda pointed him.

T'challa and Tony's conversation faded as he walked down the hallway. There was a **_very_** futuristic looking lab at the end of the hallway. Peter stared at the lab through the glass doors with his mouth hanging open.

"Amazing isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!💜💜💜


	3. Chapter 3 : they meet and tchalla and tony have grey hair

"Amazing isn't it?" Shuri asked from behind Peter.

Peter jumped and stuck himself to the ceiling in his shock.

"Oh my god! You're Spider-man!" Shuri exclaimed

"Oh my god! You're Shuri!" Peter exclaimed and then unstuck himself from the ceiling to drop on the floor in a heap.

"You need some milk" Shuri said at the same time Peter said "Mmm watcha say.." 

They then proceeded to point at each other, smiling like idiots.

"Road work ahead?" Shuri asked

"Uh yeah I sure hope it does" Peter replied.

Shuri and Peter both simultaneously gaped at each other and squealed in their excitement.

"So, what about blowing up labs?" Shuri asked

"I put one on fire yesterday." Peter replied

"I blew up one today."

"Wig?"

"Snatched."

"This bitch empty?"

"Yeet!"

Peter and Shuri jumped, hugged each other and then Shuri dragged Peter by his arm into the lab.

"This is amazing! Peter right? I feel like we're going to be best friends." Shuri said

"You know what, yes we will." Peter replied, all his previous doubts thrown out of the window.

\-------

"SHURI! WHY ARE ROOMBAS ROAMING ALL AROUND THE CASTLE?! WITH FUCKING KNIVES?!" T'challa shouted into the intercom.

"SHIT! THEY HAVE MET!" Tony shouted, looking horror striken.

"WHO HAVE MET?!" T'challa asked still shouting.

"PETER AND SHURI!" Tony replied. They both then proceeded to look horror stiken.

"Would you two just calm down. You destroyed my ear drum" Nakia said.

"This is hilarious" Ramonda whispered to Nakia and Okoye. Nakia stifled a chuckle. Okoye was openly smirking, thoroughly entertained.

"You don't understand Nakia. They'll probably blow up half of the Earth if left unsupervised" T'challa said with a small voice

"What have I done?" Tony said now holding his head in his hands questioning his existence. T'challa was now banging his head on the table.

Nakia, Okoye and Ramonda rolled their eyes at the dramatics of the two men.

While this was going on, a stray roomba entered the room. Tony spotted it first and jumped on the table to avoid it. T'challa equipped himself with a chair to fight it off but the roomba somehow reached him and poked him with the knife. T'challa yelped in pain and then joined Tony on the table.

"This is your fault." T'challa whispered to Tony.

"Agreed." Tony replied.

\---------

Somewhere in another part of the castle Shuri and Peter were laughing their asses off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thanks for reading!!!💜💜💜💜


End file.
